The Cinderella Play
by solstar16
Summary: Annabeth Chase just woke up expecting a very casual, boring day at school- just when everything changes when being called into some room and is asked to be the school play Cinderella's Cinderella, with a charming Prince Charming. Too bad things won't go the way it's supposed to, especially when it comes to their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cinderella Play**

Chapter 1

**I've always thought Math wouldn't be **a problem for me. I guess not.

I tapped my pencil eraser furiously on my desk, waiting for time to catch up with the bell. I had finished the problems that Mrs. Dodds had written us out, plus the extra problems she had written on the board. Of course, I finished them early, maybe twenty minutes ago or something, but that wasn't the problem.

Time wouldn't go so fast.

I swept the bangs that were covering my eyes and turned my head to look at Thalia Grace, my best friend and my partner in this class. She was in her original fashion today- a black tang top with tons of silver necklaces and matching earrings, a leather biker's jacket, black jeans, and of course- the combat boots that just adored to wear. Her spiky black hair was pointed in all directions and her blue eyes were so concentrated on the sheet of paper with math problems, the phrase "looks can kill" could come true at any minute. It looks like she was having trouble. Her hand besides the one gripping the pencil hard was clumped to her hair in a fist. Poor Thalia.

Nico di Angelo, who was seated in the back of us, on the other hand, wasn't doing so great either. He was copying his cousin's pose, his black hair ready to be ripped off out of his head. His pale cheeks were pinkish from frustration, and his eyes and dark circles seemed darker, but I was impressed that he was actually trying to touch the problems on the paper, but he didn't look he was glad he did it.

I was about to shift back to my seat when I locked eyes with my friend seated next to Nico, Grover Underwood. He gave me a look, probably one that says, _a minute till the bell rings! _and I smiled back, nodding that I knew. He was already clutching his crutches, ready to run to the cafeteria. Grover had some sort of disease in his legs and had himself a note to excuse him from P.E. for the rest of his life. He walks funny, like every step hurt him. But you should see him in Enchilada Day in the cafeteria. He runs faster than a speedboat, and you'll see him running like that today. It's Enchilada Day. He had his foot out of the desk table. I giggled to myself and turned back to put my things back into my purple bag.

_R-R-Ring!_

"DONE!" Thalia suddenly stood up and slammed her pencil on the table and smiled widely. "I finished, Mrs. Dodds! In your face!"

Mrs. Dodds would've given her detention for that, but when she opened her mouth she realized that the kids from the class were starting to get out. "Hold your horses, class! Hand down your worksheets to the front! I will grade them!"

We handed them as told to and as we stepped out of the threshold, Nico scowled.

"The Math problems were too freaking hard." He complained while zipping up his black, dark blue trimmed jersey jacket. It was a little cold in November.

"No it wasn't," Thalia said triumphantly. "You just have to work harder."

He frowned. "Look who's talking. It _was _hard. I hate Mrs. Dodds." He frowned while he looked around, maybe trying to find someone. "By the way, where's Grover?"

"Probably in the cafeteria sitting somewhere with his food. It's Enchilada Day." I said.

Nico smiled like he could already imagine Grover stumbling along, the crutches on his back, trying to get to the front of the line.

Thalia changed the subject. "Annabeth, are you thinking about auditioning for the play?"

"I am." Nico blinked.

"Shut up, Death Breath."

"I was being sarcastic, Pinecone Face!"

"Don't call me that!"

"What play?" I interrupted. "The school play?"

"Yeah," Thalia huffed and glared at her cousin. "Cinderella, I think. I heard Drew talking about it in Math."

"What did she want to audition for? Stepmother?" I said.

Thalia smirked. "You wish. She wants Cinderella."

"Ew." I said. There goes my good day.

"Drew's hair is nice, and flow-y and probably soft and silky..." Nico commented, right after we entered the cafeteria and grabbing a tray.

"Only her hair. Have you seen her personality? It's a dump." Thalia made a face.

We headed to where Grover was seated, and I could swear he was taking seconds. He smiled crazy at us like he was glad he was born for this day. "You're late." He said.

I took a seat. "You're early." I commented.

Thalia picked up her food, examined it, then dumped it back on the tray. "How do you manage to eat this? Our school sucks."

"Why?" Nico asked. "It's fine." He munched on his and gave a satisfied _mhmm delicious. _Thalia looked disgusted.

"Can I have yours?" Grover pointed.

"Whatever." Thalia smiled.

"Yes!" Grover dumped her Enchiladas on his plate and went back to eating.

Thalia crossed her arms and stared at the cafeteria entrance. She didn't look impressed. "Look who's here." She murmured.

I gazed where her eyes were locked, and sure enough, there comes in Drew and her crew. They were shoving in front of the line with Drew in the front, her black silky hair and designer clothes sparkling in the light. Her high-heeled boots were making clicking sounds across the floor, and I couldn't help but frown. She _was _beautiful, except for her caked face.

Behind her was Rachel Elizabeth Dare (and some other kids I didn't bother to know who they were), and I couldn't help but think how they were not alike. Of course, Rachel was popular too, but instead of designer clothes like Drew, she wore a no-brand green t-shirt with a hoodie to keep her warm and paint-splattered, doodled jeans, probably the one's she designed or something. Her fiery red curly hair wasn't tamed like Drew's and her face wasn't caked in make-up. Instead, it was splattered with freckles.

I was about to turn my eyes away when I noticed a guy beside her.

"Who's that?" I asked Thalia, who was watching Grover eat his food with an amused expression.

"Who? She asked. She turned her eyes to where I pointed, a tall, green hoodied guy with black hair. "Probably Percy Jackson."

"Who?" I asked.

"Percy Jackson. Rachel Dare's boyfriend. You don't know him?"

I shook my head.

"Well he's famous for being the head captain of the swim team and soccer team. I think he's the reason we have more soccer games than footfall games. He's so famous, even eighth graders skip class to see him. He's even more famous for Rachel's boyfriend, and all the girls cry for him to break up with her."

"Yeah, no chizz." I said. "God, they're heading this way. Look away." I hissed.

Thalia burped after taking a sip out of her Coke and started a normal conversation, mostly about her obsessions with her favorite band, Green Day. We probably talked about that and whispered about how bad Drew would screw Cinderella. I laughed all the time.

Nico was done with his food, and Grover had licked the last out of his fingers and we threw away our food. We had ten minutes until the bell rang so I was just about to get my gym clothes from my locker until someone slammed into me right into my shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelled and my books spilled into the floor the ones I just organized and was about to put them into my locker.

Thalia and Nico started helping me get my books. Thalia glared at the girl. "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry! It's just, have you seen Annabeth Chase?"

"That will be me," I murmured, rubbing my shoulder.

"Oh! Hi! Ms. Gwen Stacey wants you to Room 14 immediately."

"Why?" I asked as I took out my gym clothes and clutched them.

"You'll know when you go there. And you won't need these. You're gonna miss a class." She took my gym uniform from me and kindly put it inside before slamming my locker door shut. "Good luck!" She shouted, and she ran for the cafeteria.

Thalia looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" I said. "At least, I think. What room was I supposed to go to?"

"Fourteen." Nico and Grover said together.

I laughed. "Thank you duets. I'll be going, then. Someone tell Coach Hedge that I won't be in P.E. for me?"

"Sure thing." Grover said.

"Thanks."

I pulled the straps of my backpack more firmly and walked out of my friends and headed for Room 14, deciding on what the teacher would say and guessing what I did.

* * *

"Hi!"

I jumped when the ivory painted door swung open and revealed a skinny blond, young woman squealing greetings.

"Hello," I shook her hand which she stuck out.

"You're Annabeth Chase, aren't you?" She guessed with a quizzical look.

"Yes," I glanced at her nervously. "Am I in trouble?"

She looked at me in bewilderment, like I had just said something really random, like _Hade's underpants_. "What? Of course not!"

"Then wha-"

"Come in!" She gestured to the room behind her. "We still have more to wait for."

I stared at the air. "Um, okay."

I went in and took in the scenery.

People-I mean students- were seated in the couch smack in the middle where it surrounded a long rectangular wooden coffee table. It was full, but there were seats probably left for about six people. I took a seat and stared at the kids.

They probably didn't know each other-same for me- because they were staring at nothing or picking imaginary link of their jackets or biting their nails. I did the same, actually. I didn't know any of them personally, except for some familiar faces in class.

I decided I wanted to take a look at the class. The room was old, like it had been here for centuries, but it was covered in all sorts of things- posters of rock bands (along with Thalia's favorite) and movies-most movies- and dramas. There were Polaroid pictures of the same woman who greeted me at the door-Ms. Gwen Stacey- with students, all with strange costumes, including pine trees. I recognized Thalia in one of them, her frown as bright as the rest. This is where she got her insult 'Pinecone Face' from. The school play.

Wait. The school play?

I swept my eyes to other photos. Definitely photos of the same Ms. Stacey, except with another group of kids with big smiles and costumes.

Okay. I thought. Maybe I'm here to help?

My eyes drifted to other details of the class, like sheets of paper littered all around the floor, florescent markers to go with it, in all colors. There were also water bottles everywhere, except for the trash can. Half were empty and the rest still had water in them. There were also rugs on the floor with pillows, as if people didn't come here to study, but to sit or lay down and chit-chat about something.

Definitely the school play's room, but why was I here?

The bell rang, signaling the start of fifth period.

The door swung open again, and Ms. Stacey closed the gap between the door with her body as she greeted with the same tone she did with me, probably again for the eleven-ish time. I slumped into my seat in the couch and waited for the conversation to be over and the people to come in.

I could hear Ms. Stacey smiling as she opened the door and in came the person I really didn't want to see at this time, along with a couple.

It was Drew Tanaka and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, her arm linked into Percy Jackson's.

They came in like models, the light behind them coming from the highway flashing them like spotlights. I hated the hallway instantly.

"Well!" Ms. Stacey came running in from the door and taking her seat in the middle, where the shorter, horizontal side of the coffee table pointed. She clapped her hands together as the trio took a seat. "Looks like everyone's here!"

The class looked at her like she was crazy she was too cheerful. But she didn't seem to notice.

Ms. Stacey was really cheery (which I could tell from her expression), and her clothes seemed to show it. She wore a white blouse that went great with her denim jean jacket that she had on. She also had the prettiest long skirt on, which went good with her dirty blonde curls and silver hoop earrings and orange large-beaded necklace. She looked very young- maybe about in her mid-late twenties. She also had a bright, fantastic smile on.

"Hi everyone! I'm Ms. Gwen Stacey. As you were informed, you will be taken out of fifth period to spend time here. Would anyone guess why?"

Someone raised their hand and spoke. "Are we in trouble?"

"No, silly." Ms. Stacey said, as if it were obvious. "Nice guess though. You are here because you were selected to be one of the characters of the play the school's doing this year, and it's _Cinderella._"

I immediately thought of Thalia's saying about Drew being Cinderella. I shivered. Looks like it's going to come true.

Someone looked baffled. "But I didn't even audition."

"Yes! That's the point! I decided that this year's play would be held without auditions. So here's the jig- I flipped through the entire school records book to find the right people for the characters, if or if not they are eligible on both looks of their characters, and how much time you guys have each. I also took a walk around to look at you personally, but of course, I never said a word to any of you. As I picked, I noticed you guys have study hall on every seventh period, yeah? So we're going to practice then, for the rest of the two months, since this month is November, and the play's going to be held at Christmas Eve, like all the plays in the past. And remember- all of you have the perfect roles for yourselves. So no fighting over a role after announced."

The entire class stared protesting or whispering excitedly to each other- for an example, Drew. She flipped her hair and checked her makeup as if she was getting ready to be called.

Ms. Stacey let out a _shh_ and held her fingers to her lips until the crowd followed her orders to be quiet.

"Now! I'll announce each of you guy's part, and you can pair in groups to get along with each other. I'll start with..."

She grabbed a sheet of paper and a stack of some and dropped in to the coffee table and squinted her eyes at the piece of paper she was holding. "...Cinderella."

Everyone swept their eyes to Ms. Stacey. Drew looked excited-overly excited- as she straightened her clothes.

"Annabeth Chase!"

She pointed right at me.

All hands on deck, all eyes pointed straight at me, including Drew, Rachel and her boyfriend.

Wait, what?

"Me?" I asked, pointing at myself dumbfoundly.

"Take a script," She said, "When your name and part is called. Congratulations, Annabeth."

I took a script and sat back into my seat, the room feeling hot, stuffy and uncomfortable.. or was it just my cheeks?

"Prince Charming," Ms. Stacey announced. "Will be played by.."

I could hear the drum roll in the background from my imagination.

"Percy Jackson."

* * *

**Hi guys! Here it is- the re-written THE CINDERELLA PLAY.**

**I was inspired to write this once again and looked where it got me- I actually wrote! The power of inspiration. Oh joy. :)**

**Well I guess I'll keep writing this, cause I already had this planned out from months ago, and I really want to finish.**

**Gods, I just started and I'm already talking about finishing. HAHAHAHA**

**Please, _REVIEW _on whether I should really continue on with this. I need inspiration ;)**

**-solstar16**

**Ps. I am going to constantly update on this chapter if there is something to be fixed! Thanks for understanding. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cinderella Play**

Chapter 2

**I was just seriously baffled. **

I woke up today, my alarm clock blaring at me like usual, expecting a dull, boring school day with Thalia, Nico and Grover, getting plumped in Math, screamed at in English and getting tested at Greek.

When I first heard by Thalia that our school was holding a play based on Cinderella, I had no intentions or thoughts that I wanted to be in it, or at least help with it. Honestly, I actually expected Drew Tanaka to get the part, since she was so confident about getting it.

What I _didn't_ expect was that I was called by a teacher that I never rarely saw, and what I _thought_ was maybe I'm in trouble, but _nooo._

I didn't expect to be called to help out with the Cinderella play, and I don't even think "help" is the right word.

I _am _Cinderella.

And that's not enough to feed me up- Prince Charming just has to be the school's most popular, swim-soccer team captain, the one who's even famous outside of the school-

Percy Jackson.

The _taken _Percy Jackson. Boyfriend of Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

As soon the announcements of -"Okay, everybody, partner up with someone and try to get to know them, and I expect you two (she pointed at me and Percy) to pair up and try to get along, alright? And remember, every part I gave you is what I really thought you'd be great at, so no complaining! If you have questions, don't be afraid and just ask! If you're ready.. Partner up, everyone!"- was done, Rachel Elizabeth glanced over to me and gave a smile. I couldn't help but smile back- since I didn't know what else to do- and she took Percy's hand and pulled him with her, into my direction, where I was seated- two single couches stuck together.

"You're Annabeth Chase, right?" Rachel was hovering over my face, her red curls burying into her freckles. Percy Jackson took a seat next to my couch and pulled Rachel into his lap and she gladly thanked him.

"Um, hi," I said. I shook her hand that she had stuck out. "And you're Rachel Dare."

"Oh you know me! Well, I guess you would, 'cause you're in my Greek class."

"Uh.. What?"

"You take Greek, right? Percy and I-" she stopped and pinched his cheek. "-take it too. Next class, right?" She smiled and looked at me like she excepted me to know that she took Greek with me.

"Oh," I frowned, trying to remember these two who looked so much as the couple from _The Little Mermaid. _"I'm sorry, I'm terrible at noticing people in class."

"It's okay." But she looked disappointed. "Well its next class, so why don't you sit with us, like in front of us? Maybe with one of your friends?"

"I would love too, but I already sit with another team. I think I'm okay."

"Oh.." She put on a sad look and turned to Percy. "I guess it's just me and you."

He chuckled, throwing back his head. "Me and you."

She smiled and gave him a peck. "I should get going. Drew's not in a good mood."

I almost smiled. "Why?"

"She's been whining all week that she wanted Cinderella." She rolled her eyes, then looked at me. "You'd be better for it, honestly."

"Thank you." I said. I smiled this time.

Rachel smiled back and turned back to her boyfriend. "You better be nice to her. Or else."

He laughed. "I will."

She leaned in and gave him a kiss and got out of his lap and trudged toward Drew who was picking at her nails- probably trying not to mess her manicures.

Honestly, I didn't expect Rachel to be nice to me- when she had walked over to me, I expected something like, "Back off, this guy's mine, and if you do anything with him I'll punch you senselessly." Like they did in movies. I almost had the urge to run.

"Hey."

I realized I had spaced out, so I turned to face Percy Jackson, who had just called to get my attention.

"Hi." I said.

"I'm Percy Jackson." He stuck out a hand, and I shook it, just like I did with his girlfriend.

"Annabeth Chase." I said.

"So. You're Cinderella."

"And you're Prince Charming." I smiled, mimicking him.

He flashed a smile also. "I think you suit her' you'd be a better Cinderella than if Drew were."

"Thank you, and I doubt she would even practice with you," I said. "She'd be busy talking about her manicures."

I looked at him sheepishly as he started laughing and I joined him. By the time we were done, we were silent until I said, "You suit Prince Charming too."

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled. "I've been called charming."

This time, it was my turn to laugh. "So you know the story, right?"

"Yeah, I do," He thought for a moment. "Well, not the entire story. I never watched it when I was a kid. I guess I was.. " He trailed off. "...Busy. So I only know the things I should know."

"You mean you never watched the Disney Cinderella movie?" I asked.

"Yeah. I watched Pokémon, though."

I laughed as I thought about a tiny, adorable kid in front of the TV, clapping his hands as he watched. "Okay, so do you want to go through the script or should I tell you it? I think the Disney Cinderella is this play's script. So it wouldn't matter which."

"Maybe both." He said. "At the same time."

"Okay then, get out your script."

I took my script that was in my lap and reached down to the floor and grabbed any florescent highlighter that my fingers touched (and there were tons of them) while Percy copied my movement and grabbed a blue one and uncapped it, ready to highlight anything necessary.

I cleared my throat and started to tell him the story of Cinderella while matching along with the script, and highlighting the parts that we had, so basically my entire script was covered in bright orange stripes. As I talked about Cinderella, I looked back from time to time from my script and at Percy, and always locked eyes with him, as if his eyes had never left my head. When I did for the first time, I almost jumped at his eye color- they were a bright, sharp, brilliant sea green, and I couldn't help but catch my breath whenever he laughed, because his eyes sparkled when he did.

They went great with his black hair, and they also matched his evergreen hoodie which he had pulled over his head.

When I had finally focused on what I was rambling about- I had gotten to the part where Cinderella and Prince Charming dance in the garden.

"So they dance for a while and hum to a song together. It's really romantic, if you ask me." I said.

He nodded. "So they only dance?"

"No, they do sit for a while until.. Um just a second I can't remember what they did."

I flipped the script once more while Percy did also. I started reading.

"They lean into each other?" Percy asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"What?"

"What does that mean? They lean into each other?"

Lean into each other..

I searched my script for those words, and aha- here they were and sure enough- it said that those two dance and then sit at a fountain (which will be replaced for stairs at the real play) and they lean into each other until the clock rings, signaling for Cinderella to go and run away before her clothes turn unto rags by magic.

Lean into each other..

That stuck me like lightning, and I really felt the room heating up, or was it my cheeks?

I stared up into Percy and I think I caught a glimpse of him blushing too.

"I guess they kiss a couple of times. I think one on their marriage," I admitted. "Should we ask if we really have to do this?"

He leaned into me. "Are you bothered by it?"

"No, it's that.. You have a girlfriend. It's off-limits."

"I mean, does it bother _you_ to kiss me?"

"Kind of." I said carefully. "It bothers me to think about Rachel watching it."

"I don't think we have to worry about Rachel. I mean does it bother _you._"_  
_

"Does my feelings really matter at this point?"

"Okay," He said. "We'll ask."

He stood up from his couch and we both walked up to Ms. Stacey who was helping out students while scrolling down a list of ball gowns in her laptop, and I have to say, they were beautiful. But that's not the problem now.

"Hi, Ms. Stacey. We don't mean to bother you, but we have a question."

Ms. Stacey looked up with a smile in her face and looked at Percy who had just spoken. "Yes, Percy?"

I jumped in. "Well, we noticed that Cinderella and Prince Charming kiss through out the play. Do we have to.." I trailed off embarrassed to say any more.

"Of course!" She gave us a confused look. "I mean, isn't that what you highschoolers do nowadays?"

In the corner of my eye, Percy Jackson looked away and coughed. I blushed.

_Well, not this girl,_ I thought.

"So we have to," I said. "Even if the other person has someone they are dating."

"Well that's the spirit of acting! It's the _whole_ point! So yep- you have to."

"Thanks so much, Ms. Stacey." Percy said politely. He flashed her a smile, and his teeth were pearly white.

"Have fun, guys! If you need me, I'll be right here."

"Thank you." I grumbled, and we both plopped back into our seats.

"So I guess we do it." He said.

"Yep." I said. "We both."

"Ha, funny. You have to tell me the rest of the story." He smiled at me.

"Oh right." I said. "So yeah, they almost kiss, but then..."

I began where we left off, thinking about what I'm going to do about this while talking about how Cinderella gets her Prince Charming.

I am doomed.

* * *

"So what was that all about," Thalia said. "About a teacher calling for you?"

It was just after the bell rang, and I had bumped into Thalia, Nico and Grover waiting for me out of Room Fourteen, flooding me with questions that I could barely understand until I had silenced things out in front of my locker to get my books.

"Well," I pursed my lips as I slammed the door. "Guess I was chosen to be in the school's play."

They all blinked at me. "Cinderella?" Grover asked.

"What part?" Nico asked.

I blushed. "I got Cinderella," I said sheepishly.

The flood of questions hit again, starting with, "Who's the prince?" to "What did Drew get?"

So I answered, "Percy Jackson will be Prince Charming, and no, I will not be missing classing like I did, and yes, I talked with him, and I really don't know what Drew got. I was spacing out as soon as my name got called for Cinderella. Sorry."

"PERCY JACKSON?" Thalia nearly yelled. She turned around embarrassed, to see if anyone was staring. Thalia lowered her voice. "Rachel's boyfriend? You serious?"

"I am two hundred percent serious."

"So wait," Nico said. "You got Cinderella, and Percy Jackson's Prince Charming. Isn't Rachel Dare bothered by that?"

"Bothered by what?" Someone asked.

I turned and we almost jumped off our pants when we saw Rachel Dare was wearing an innocent smile on her face, with her boyfriend Percy Jackson standing right next to her, an arm around her waist and of course- Drew Tanaka with them. I frowned by the sight of her.

"Bothered by what?" She asked again.

"Nothing." I said. "We were just talking about the Play. You have Greek next with us, right?"

"Right!" Rachel cheered.

"Then let's go." I said.

I quickly grabbed my friends' arms and stepped over the threshold of the Greek classroom. "That was close," I muttered, the crew way far behind us.

"So.. why is that chick all being nice to you all of a sudden?" Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. She came to me with Percy Jackson when I were supposed to practice with him, and honestly I was really expecting her to say something like to not touch her boyfriend or something-"

"Then what did she do?" Nico asked.

"I'm getting to that," I said. "Well we had small talk, and she said something weird like telling Percy to be nice to me."

"That's weird. She never spoke to you before." Grover said.

"Yeah," I groaned, and we took our regular seats in class. "As I said, it's a little weird."

The bell rang as everyone took their regular seats, chatting away. I saw the old _The Little Mermaid _couple take their seats in the back, like us.

"Okay class!"

As usual, Mr. Brunner came right after the bell rang, wheeling in his wheelchair as a person helped him install the projector. He turned toward the class and smiled, "Alright, everyone! We have a project that we are going to do!"

"Ah man, Mr. Brunner! Not again!" someone from the class said.

Mr. Brunner nodded and smiled. "Well, Mr. Valdez, this time, we're going to partner you up! And plus- it's due next week, this class. It's enough time to do your 'things' and your project."

"What are we supposed to do?" Someone else asked.

"Good question. Well, I partnered you guys up already, and you two will be working on two gods or other, and write about what chemistry they have. So! I will call you and your partner and sit up to the front then to the back. Everyone stand at the back and take your things? Any questions?"

The class started murmuring together, whispering about who would be paired with who as we all went to the back to stand, waiting to be called out.

"Good. Then I will call out- Mr. Grace and Miss McLean?"

The two stood up from the opposite sides from the room, took a sheet of paper from Mr. Brunner who smiled nicely at them and sat at the very front.

"Mr. di Angelo and Miss Grace?"

"Ah man!" Nico said. Thalia glared at him and said, "I'm not happy either."

I smiled as the two cousins as they took their seats and sheet of paper.

The students on our side were starting to die out until Rachel Dare, Percy Jackson, a blond guy and I were left. I was biting my nails at this point.

"Miss Dare and Mr. Jackson." Mr. Brunner called out.

Rachel muttered a "Yes!" while Percy chuckled and went to the front to get his sheet of paper.

"Miss Chase,"

then that left me with the blond guy, who was...

"and Mr. Castellan."

* * *

**Gods, I finished! XD**

**I was really stuck on how Annabeth should meet Percy and what they would say, so it took me a while to think and update, so sorry, haha.**

**I hope this is okay for you to read! I mean, my writing's terrible. Bah.**

**REMEMBER- review, it really makes my day and it helps me write faster. ;)**

**Thanks, and keep reading!**

**-solstar16**

**Ps. thanks to those who had followed, favorite-d, and reviewed! Thank you, you guys are just too nice ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cinderella Play**

Chapter 3

**So this guy who was partnered up with me** introduced himself as Luke Castellan, and I think I was sure I really didn't know him, but the first thing he said when I said my name to him was-

"You're the kid that's good at Volleyball, right? In P.E. with Coach Hedge."

He looked and flashed me a bright, pearly smile, and I took a look into his features- He had sandy blond hair to go with his bright blue eyes-in which, I had to add; they were gorgeous- and fair skin. What I didn't want to notice was the jagged scar that ran from his left eye to his jaw, and it looked like a pretty nasty cut, like it was cut through a wicked sharp glass. He was wearing a hoodie like almost all the guys did today, and I wouldn't have noticed the scar if it wasn't covered in it.

But I focused on what he said. I looked at him and blushed. "I guess."

"You didn't come today," He pointed out. "Where were you?"

"I was called up for the school's play- Cinderella."

"Oh," He said. "What are you playing?"

"Cinderella." I said sheepishly.

"Really?" He said. "Wow. You suit her."

"Thanks," I said. "So we're doing..." I took a glance at the sheet of paper that was on his side of the table anxious to change the subject from me. "Athena and Hermes."

"Yeah," He flashed a smile at me. "What kind of chemistry do they have?"

"Um," I racked my brain, trying to find some sort of reference, but instead of rambling, I shrugged and lifted my hands up. "I don't remember."

"Aren't you the one with the answers?" He teased.

I glared back. "Who told you that?" I laughed.

"I think I heard it somewhere." He smiled shyly.

"So you don't know any stories either?" I asked.

"Nope." He said.

"Okay then I'll try to-" I stopped.

Suddenly it hit me like a bomb. Yes, I knew I would know this.

Hermes and Athena.. a sword and a shield... Medusa?

"I got it!" I said. "Athena and Hermes- they helped the hero Perseus, the son of Zues. Athena gave him a polished shield," I continued. The words spilling out of me like a maniac. "And Hermes a sword. Together, he killed Medusa."

"Right!" He clapped his hands together. "You're a genius."

"Thank you." I blushed.

"So it's due next week, right?" He said.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to do it together, or should we do it on our own and match?"

"Doing it together is fine," I said. "When's good for you?"

"I'm okay when I don't have practice. That includes weekends." He smiled.

"Then you choose."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay. So what about tomorrow. Since it's Wednesday, I don't have anything."

"Okay. Where do we do it? At the school's library or the public library?" I asked.

When I had said those few words, I looked back and my eyes locked with Percy's green eyes, and I almost jumped. He stared at me for a second with pursed lips before looking away.

"Let's go somewhere we could talk more." He said, catching my attention. "How does my place sound? I'll pick you up tomorrow or something."

"Sure." I said.

Then the bell rang, signaling class was over. Luke stood up and shoved the piece of paper into his bag and shouldered it.

"See you tomorrow at gym?"

"Yeah," I said. "See you there."

He gave me a wink and went on with the rest of the crowd.

I was just shouldering my purple bag when Grover with a dreamy face, Thalia and Nico were coming in my direction, getting to next class.

"Zues is way better you idiot!" I heard Thalia yell.

"Oh yeah? What I've heard he's a total brat. Hades is so much better. He's the lord of DEATH."

"Ew. What's so good about death?"

"It's cool, and it'll be cooler on you. The faster the better." Nico smiled until he got punched.

I turned to Grover. "What are you studying? Who's your partner?"

"Juniper," Grover said. His dreamy expression told you he could eat a thousand enchiladas. "We're doing satyrs and nymphs. It shouldn't be that hard, right?"

"Yeah. It won't be that hard. Satyrs and nymphs have a huge history." I said.

Grover smiled. "Who's your partner?"

We went to our lockers. "A guy named Luke Castellan."

"The kid in our gym?"

"I think."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Athena and Hermes." I said. "It's a little hard, though. So, what do you have next class?"

"I have Music!" Thalia volunteered.

"Science," Grover said. "And I hate it."

"I have P.E.." Nico said. He slammed his locker door when he finished pulling out his gym clothes. "I'll catch up with you guys soon."

"No need, cousin!" Thalia yelled.

Nico just frowned before pushing through the gym doors and threw his arm around a friend's shoulder and running into the end of the gym, and that's all we saw until the doors closed behind.

I looked at my sheet of timetables. I groaned. "I have Social Studies. Looks like the teacher is going to blare about World War 2 again and ask us the same questions."

"Whatsername, Mrs. Kerr?" Thalia said.

"That's the one."

"Cheer up, girl." She patted my shoulder.

The bell rang.

"I'll see you guys later." I shouldered my bag and left the two while they waved at me- trying to get to class as fast as possible.

* * *

Social Studies passed in a blink, and it was all of blares like it was, as usual.

I trudged out of the classroom, shoving my notes into my bag and trying to get my stuff in order. I was in the locker when I realized that I wouldn't be in study hall today.

Or tomorrow.

Or the day after tomorrow.

Nada. 'Till Christmas Eve ends.

"Annabeth!"

I expected to be bumping into Thalia and dropping my books while I glared at her, but instead, I bumped into a clump of fiery red hair with a green t-shirt.

"Oh, hi Rachel." I noticed Percy next to her, waving at me. "Hey Percy."

"Annabeth!"

A series of my name came bursting into the hall, shoving their way through crowds and slamming into me.

"You coming at Study Hall?" It was Thalia this time with Nico.

"No,"I said.

"Why not?"

I shrugged and told them about the whole play schedule.

"Oh," Nico said. "Then I guess Pinecone Face and I will have to study alone. Let's go."

"Don't call me that," Thalia said as they went to the other building, waving goodbyes and 'see you after class' sort of things. I waved back and turned to the couple.

"I'm ready." I said.

Rachel grinned. "Then let's go."

* * *

Room Fourteen was as quiet as it could be and noisy at the same time, if that makes sense. When the bell signaled begin, Ms. Stacey grinned at us and told us to practice in groups for practice.

Rachel caught up with Drew in the back, trying to get her to participate (turns out they were Drizella and Anastasia- Cinderella's stepsisters)- leaving me and Percy alone together.

Well we had to be together alone, anyway.

We sat up in the couch we sat at maybe two or three hours ago.

"So you got the story okay?" I started.

"Yeah," He said. "Oh, and Rachel told me something. Guess."

I cocked my head. "What?"

"We have to learn a dance."

"A dance." I dropped my head.

"I'll probably keep stepping on your feet." He chuckled.

I laughed along. "I'm not the best dancer either, but I can already imagine."

"Hey!" He laughed. I laughed along.

I took out the orange striped script of mine. "I probably have a bajillion more lines to memorize. Gods, what am I going to do."

"We could practice. Not necessarily on Study Hall times like this."

"You mean outside of school." I said.

He smiled. "Yeah. We could do it at my house or something."

My thoughts suddenly turned to Luke. He had said the same thing.

"Guess we could. My house is okay, too." I said.

"We could take turns." He suggested. "I mean, we have two months."

"Agreed." I said. "Wait.. aren't you in some teams?"

"What, soccer? Swim? Yeah, I guess so."

"Then you wouldn't have much time." I said.

"I'm okay Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays," He said. "Plus the weekends."

"You don't have to spend your weekends on me." I said.

"It's worth it." He flashed a smile.

"What about your girlfriend?" I asked. "Rachel."

"She could hang out with us, but I'll be practicing more if we're alone."

"Then alone it is."

We silently agreed, and that's when Rachel finally rolled her eyes and trudged here, Drew picking at her phone right behind her. She plumped into Percy's lap and kissed him while Drew sat in a piano chair that she pulled along. Of course- she checked for dust.

"Percy, we're still going to the pizza place, right?"

He gave her a confused look. "Yeah, why?"

"Let's take Annabeth." she turned to me, a pouty expression on her face. "Will you go to eat pizza with us?"

"Me?" I asked. I felt dumb asking. "Um, I mean, sure! Right after school?"

"Yeah," Rachel said. "We could take you."

"Then I'll have to call my mom not to come today. She always picks me up."

"Yay," Rachel looked a little better. "Then when this class is over, Annabeth calls her mom and we go."

"Yep." Percy kissed her forehead. "What do you want there?"

"Olives."

I suppressed a smile. "You like olive pizza?"

"Yeah, they're the like the best!" Rachel said. "You like them too?"

"On the same page." I clapped her hand.

"This guy over here," Rachel said to Percy. "Likes Anchovies."

"My dad likes them." I offered.

"What? They're awesome!"

Rachel just rolled her eyes and looked at me with an expression, saying _Can you believe this guy?_

I laughed.

Drew mumbled something like, "I'd be perfect for Cinderella."

Rachel didn't say anything. She looked tired again.

For the rest of the time, the three of us kind of practiced and talked at the same time while Drew Tanka went somewhere else, maybe to fix her ever-perfect makeup in a corner.

When the bell rang, everyone sprinted out as Ms. Stacey reminded us of tomorrow's Study Hall.

I called my mom- ahem stepmom- and told her that I would be eating with someone, and I also texted Thalia that I wouldn't be with them today.

Susan-stepmom- sounded excited I would be out for once and not studying. She even offered a ride, but Percy signaled that we would be taking his.

He opened the doors to his car- a Rubicon red Jeep- and told me to get in. I went to the back while Rachel and Percy charged the front. Before this Rachel had halfheartedly invited Drew to come eat with, but she said she had some pedicures to be done, and sped off in her Toyota with the other friends that I never bothered to know their names.

Rachel slammed the door shut as I got comfortable and Percy started the ignition, then we sped into the road.

* * *

"This is so good." I mumbled through my olive pizza, the one Rachel had bought and Percy fed himself a slice of anchovies at the pizzeria right around the corner.

"Totally," Rachel said.

"You should try these," Percy said with his mouthful and pointed to his box. "Awesome."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Nobody but you likes Anchovies, Percy."

He faked a hurt expression. "Let Annabeth try."

"No thanks," I said without thinking.

Rachel laughed so hard that she almost spit took her soda. Percy frowned. "Why not?"

"My dad used to feed them to me all the time when I was a kid," I said. "So, yeah, I'm kinda sick of it."

He pouted. "I don't like you two."

"Oh shut up," Rachel laughed. She turned to me. "So, Annabeth. How's being Cinderella?"

"Well," I said, wiping my mouth. "I've only been her for a few hours, and I don't feel magical. Or housemaid-ish."

"I don't feel snobby, either. But I think Drew is doing a good job on it."

I laughed. "Yeah, she was. I hope she stops saying those comments.. I mean I feel guilty, f you know what I mean."

She waved it off. "Don't think about it. Drew is as Drew-ish as she could be."

I laughed another time. "That's agreeable."

"What's agreeable?"

All heads turned to the speaker, right on the side of our table.

It was Luke, flashing his bright pearly smile. I thought I saw Percy frown.

"Luke!" I said.

"Hey, Annabeth." He grinned.

"How'd you get here?" Rachel asked him.

"I was walking by and I saw you three, mind if I join in to make it even?"

"Sure," Rachel said. "Scoot in right beside Annabeth."

"Thanks." He smiled at her and sat right next to me. "Woah, Anchovies? Who got this?"

"I did," Percy rubbed his nose.

"Awesome man!" Luke clapped his shoulder from across. "Can I have a slice?"

"Sure," Percy said.

"Thanks," he took a slice, folded it in half, and took a whole bite into it. He let a moan escape from his lips. "Awesome."

That's when Rachel and I locked eyes. We nodded in silent agreement and laughed. _Boys._

While Luke and Rachel were engaged in a conversation from across from each other, Percy and I were eating a slice of pizza of our choice.

"Annabeth," Percy said.

"Yes?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," He mumbled. "It was nothing."

"What?" I said. I laughed, and stared into his eyes. "You were trying to say something there, alright."

"Nah," He said. "When are we practicing?"

"Um," I thought for a while. "I'm not okay tomorrow because I have study with Luke, and neither are you."

"Are you fine today?" He asked.

"Today?" I asked.

He nodded.

"It's four thirty," He said. "So I think we will have plenty of time if we do it today."

"I mean-," I said. "I'm okay, but are you?"

"Yeah, and my mom's probably out with Paul today, so my house will be fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Okay then," I said. "Then today, at your house."

* * *

**Hi! I finally finished. **

**But I really have to say that this isn't the best chapter I have written. I really wanted to rewrite the whole thing, but then I wouldn't have any ideas, sadly. :P**

**So tell me what you think! Remember- REVIEW!**

**And thanks for reading my horrible chapter, but I swear it will get better :)**

**-solstar16**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cinderella Play**

Chapter 4

**Have you ever felt awkward with only you **and another person that you just got to know in a empty house? Just the two of you?_  
_

Well after we ate at the pizza place I learned Luke and Rachel lived in the same neighborhood just a little walk from where we stood, so Percy let Luke walk her home when he offered and Percy took me to his jeep.

And the first thing he told me to do was put on my seat belt.

After that, we really didn't talk much in the car- half of my self was scared because Percy seemed a little upset with something, _something_, but I couldn't really point it out. He showed it by clenching the wheel too hard until his knuckles turned white, scrunching his eyebrows together while biting his lip, and his whole body tensed like he was stiff.

On the other hand, my other half was worried about the awkwardness, but my curiosity won both when I asked, "You okay?"

We were caught in a red light so he had the opportunity to turn and study me.

"Yeah," He said. "I'm fine."

"You look pale."

He did. He looked absolutely pale, but he looked fine before; when we were eating, or course. "Oh. It's nothing. I think I'm having trouble digesting or something."

"Then I should go home. Just drop me off. We could practice later." I said.

"No," He said. "I'll be fine, and we're almost there."

I narrowed my eyes and stared at him for a while before saying, "Okay, then." and leaned back into my seat and stared out in front of us.

When we pulled up, Percy unlocked the doors and I got out and slammed the door behind me and Percy came to my side.

When I turned my head I immediately noticed the color.

"Blue." I said.

The whole entire house was painted blue- a bright, brilliant blue you could never miss except for the small white borders.

"Yeah," He smiled sheepishly. "My parents let me get the house painted whatever color I wanted."

"Cool," I said. "You're lucky. Our house is just a dabby gray."

He smiled. "I'll show you the way in. Come on."

I nodded as he took me into his house and fished out his car keys and picked a particular key and stuck it in the lock. The door swung open before me and Percy said, "Welcome, Annabeth."

I stepped inside as he hung the keys in a post and I took a swift look around the house.

The house was clean, but it didn't look like it was cleaned for visitors- it looked like it was always cleaned on a daily basis. It even smelled nice, a combination of salt and lemons- and I know it sounds like those two don't go together, but yeah, it did.

"My room's upstairs, first room to your left," He said. "I'll be there after I get a glass of water."

"Okay," I said.

I shouldered my bag once again and headed up the flight of stairs.

As I passed the stairs I noticed frames of pictures, ones with a little green eyed kid with a huge smile on his face and a surfboard tucked into his arm with a woman crouching right next to him with her delicate hands on his shoulders, a beautiful beach spread wide behind them or others with Percy with the same woman and.. Mr. Blofis?

I just shook my head and walked away into the top.

As Percy said, it was to my left, the first room, the one with the door filled with pictures, posters and stuff.

I opened the closed door and walked in before I set my bag on the carpeted floor beside the bed. I took in the sight of the whole room.

There were pictures taped and glued everywhere, and every picture overlapped each other, as if to get some more spotlight in the wall. It all had smirking, grinning or smiling pictures of Percy with someone. There were all ages of Percy, but most of them looked the age of high school, or the late middle school's.

I absorbed in the pictures and nothing had changed in him- just his height. His eyes and the messy black hair, the smile were all the same.

"Hey,"

I nearly jumped as I turned and found Percy leaning against his door side post. He was giving me a lazy smile, showing off his teeth.

"I haven't changed, did I?" He smiled.

"Your features are the same," I said.

"All the people say that," He rolled his eyes playfully before saying, "I brought cookies."

I hadn't noticed the hand that was behind his back, but as he took it out into the light, I noticed a platter of.. what was that?

"Um, what?"

"I brought these," He said, holding one up in the air. "They're cookies. I guess my mom baked them for me to eat today."

I blinked. "They're blue."

"Yes they are."

"Got any reason? Are they edible?"

He took a bite as to show me. "Before my mom remarried, she was married to this idiot called Gabe Ugliano," He rolled his eyes. "He used to treat her like a slave and he always loved to fight with her, but my mom would always back away. But one day they got into this huge fight with him saying that there's no such thing as blue food, and my mom got mad."

"What did she do?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. "We woke up the next morning with blue pancakes in front of us, with blueberries as toppings with blueberry syrup. I guess that's how she got to show her rebellious side instead of backing down again. Now we keep it as an inside joke. I got used to the blue food, so I actually ask for it now."

"Oh," I said. I felt like I had to eat one. "I'll take one."

I did as I said, and it didn't taste any different, so I finished it up and took seconds. I sort of felt ridiculous just sitting there eating blue cookies.

"We're going to practice, right?" He asked.

I swallowed. "Right. I have my script, right," I reached my bag and pulled out the script with my free hand which wasn't grabbing a cookie. "Here."

He too also pulled a stapled stack of paper from his bag. "I got it."

I sat on his bed as I finished my cookie. "Where are we going to start?"

He sat right next to me. The plate of cookies was long lost on his wooden desk. "I don't know. But I just want to talk with you right now."

"About what?"

"Well, we barely know each other," he began. "So why don't we talk about us?"

"I thought we were going to practice." I said.

"Well, yeah," he said. "But I think it'll be better if we just ask each other questions or talk or something. But we don't have to, if you don't want."

I thought for a moment and locked eyes with him. "No," I said. "We'll talk."

"Okay," He strolled his fingers across his bed sheets. "What's your favorite color?"

"Nothing boring." I said. "And I really can't miss yours." I gave him a grin. "What do you do after school?"

"I hang out with my teams." He said. "Practice makes perfect. You?"

"I come home and study or watch the twins," I shrugged. "What are you good at?"

He grinned. "Come see my practices and you'll know what. I'm good at surfing too."

"I noticed the picture in the hallway. That's you when you were little, right?"

"Yep." He said.

"You have a girlfriend, too."

"You don't have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No," I said sheepishly. "Not once. I had a few crushes before, though."

"What?" He looked at me. "You never had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Not once?"

"Nope."

He gaped at me like he couldn't believe. "That's strange. I thought you had had three or something."

"Since when did you think about me?"

"We have a lot of classes together than you think."

I blinked. "We do? Like what?"

"Hm. Well, Greek is one, and uh... English. You take Paul, right?"

"Who's Paul?"

"My stepdad. Mr. Blofis."

"Woah," I said. I thought about the picture in the hallway, next to the kid smiling with a surfboard. "Mr. Blofis is your _dad_?"

"_S__tep_dad," He corrected.

"I guess we both have a common now."

"You have a stepdad?"

"No. A stepmom."

He studied me. "And you don't like her."

"What?" I realized I had a frown on my face. I wiped it off and shrugged. "No, it's not that. Susan's nice and all, and so are the twins, if they're not so annoying all the time, but I always know that we're not related, and it hits me in the face every time I see her, and I think I''ll never feel close to her, not now, not ever. It's just that feeling I get, but otherwise, she's okay."

"I get it." He said. "I sometimes feel the same way about Paul."

We stayed in silence, just for a moment.

"What do you like doing?" He asked.

"Designing?" It sounded like a question.

"Like, clothes?"

"No," I said. "Buildings. Monuments. Apartments. Mostly monuments."

"Oh," He said. "That's not something girls like to do."

"Well, yeah. But I liked it since I was little."

"That's..." He trailed off. "Don't we have Architecture class at school?"

"I take it." I grinned. "You know, I've always grown up, hearing to choose something more feminine."

"Ironic." He commented.

"I know, right?" The awkward tension filled the air, and I rubbed my arms and looked at the pictures on the walls, trying to keep myself distracted.

"What are you doing in Greek?" He asked.

"You mean the project?"

"Yeah."

"I'm doing Athena and Hermes with Luke. Apparently, they don't have some huge history, so I think it'll be hard," I looked down and met his eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked. I didn't want to be rude.

"Poseidon and Apollo," He said. "I think they tried to overthrow Zues. It's cool. Rachel's got the Apollo part with a lot of detail."

"Oh," I said. "You can count on her."

"Yes I can."

We let the conversation drop, and I reached out for another blue cookie. "So," I said.

"So." He repeated.

"Do you have anything else to ask?"

He thought for a moment. "Did you even know me before we actually met today at the play?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Well to be real honest, I noticed you today, in the cafeteria. It's just- I'm just real bad at noticing people, Thalia always tells me that it's because I only focus on work," I took in little giggles as I thought of Thalia's funny voice saying those words. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," He said. "How's Luke treating you?"

"Luke Castellan?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"He seemed real nice on you."

I blushed, but something told me that it wasn't a real comment."Yeah, he is. But I only noticed him today too."

"Really."

"That wasn't a question." I noticed.

"I meant as a question."

"Well, yeah. As I said, I'm terrible at noticing people."

"Then you never noticed Rachel always trying to talk to you, huh?"

"What? Rachel?"

"Yeah. She just loves you."

I blinked and stared at him. "How come?"

"Something about your hair." He grinned.

"Oh." I said. I felt flattered. "That's nice. How come she didn't?"

"Guess she was shy. Or you never noticed."

"Me and my noticing problems. Pfft." I said.

"Oh, you'll be alright." He said.

"I know." I teased. "So are we done playing twenty questions?"

"No." He played with his cover sheets as he lied on the bed.

"Then ask."

He thought then shrugged. "I guess we're done."

"Okay." I said. "Then take out your script."

"Nooo.."

"Are you usually this whiney?"

"It's a good thing, right?"

I laughed. "Then what do you want to do?"

"I just want to talk."

"Okay, okay," I said. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes," He said. "But he's not my mom's. We're related on Dad's side."

"Oh. You see him often?"

"Nah," he said. "He lives in California. Goes to some camp instead of school."

"Then..." I said. "How do you feel about being Prince Charming?"

"I haven't given much thought. You?"

"Me either." I said. "But I do like it."

"You said you were guilty because of Drew."

"Oh yes and that."

"Don't worry. I can tell you a million times that you are better for Cinderella. She won't even bother to _touch _the script, I can tell you that."

I laughed. "Maybe it's good news she's Drizella."

He laughed along with me. "Maybe it is."

* * *

Have you ever heard of the saying "sheer bliss"?

Well, if you did, they put the sheer in front of the bliss for a reason because they know the bliss is eventually going to evaporate.

The whole "practice" thing with Percy just became a time for the two of us to get to know each other, and I noticed a few things.

His eyes would light up and sparkle whenever he laughed, and he had adorable laugh lines around his eyes which I also noticed while he was throwing back his head and laugh, and it was getting pretty ridiculous I was starting to notice these things even though we were just two people who had just met and were starting to get to know each other with just a small conversation.

Well I wouldn't call it small anymore.

While we were talking it got too late so he drove me back to my house, and I asked him another thing. Well, blurted actually. It popped into my mind and came straight out of my mouth. "Why were so tense today before we went to your place?"

"What?"

"Why were you so tense before?"

His grip hardened. "I thought I told you it was digestion problems."

"I don't believe it."

He pursed his lips. "Well it's just this person.. this someone's been crawling up my nerves, but I'm fine."

"Who's this someone?"

He didn't answer. He just waited for the lights to go green.

After he drover a little more, we played twenty questions again with a lighter mood until we reached my place and he sped off while I looked, waving my hand.

All of that happy bliss was gone as soon as Susan ran from the kitchen when I slammed the boor behind me.

"I'm ba- Oof, mom,"

I call Susan mom- since she likes it that way and because dad and I had a long talk about that.

She smiled and stroked my hair. "How was your day?"

"Fine." I replied. I looked at the wooden spoon she had in her hand and the apron around her neck. "Can I help you with dinner?"

"Oh, no, no." She said. "I was just cleaning heating it up. You came in a little late, but we saved you some. It's spaghetti, your favorite."

"I think I'll have a bowl."

"Good. Wash your hands and we'll eat."

"What about Dad and the twins?"

"They're in the park having a walk. I wanted the boys to spend some father time with your Dad."

"Oh, okay. I'll be back in a flash."

...

Dinner was great.

Even if it was November, I was wearing short pants and my dad's old t-shirt that hung off my shoulders with my hair thrown into a messy bun, strands of it falling down.

It was maybe twelve in the night, but the conversation I had with Percy seemed so real I couldn't fall asleep. Which is bad. But I'm not thinking of him in _that _kind of way, but.. or am I? I don't know.

His light eyes and dark hair was gorgeous, and they fit so well, not to mention my dabby gray eyes and ugly blond hair.

I always hated blond hair- no one seems to take you seriously. I always had to work maybe as twice as hard than others just to get noticed.

Anyway, speaking of... whatever I was trying to say.

I can't sleep.

My arms are spread wide against the bed. The lights are out, but I can't concentrate on counting sheep.

* * *

**Okay! I guess I finally got this off my shoulders :)**

**I've been trying to update sooner, but I have this test going on that starts next Friday so I got a lot of work to do, so I may not update until next next Tuesday or so. I'm very sorry, but I know you will understand. **

**So Annabeth is confused she can't concentrate on anything except Percy, which is very, very bad. **

**But I guess I'll have to write more in order for you to find out. :) Stay tuned.**

**-solstar16**

**P.S. Thanks to all you guys who followed, favorite-d and reviewed. You guys just make my day. REMEMBER TO REVIEW, please! It helps me write better and faster :)**

**Oh! and I made a tumblr- it's the same as my username on fanfic- solstar16**

**feel free to follow but I'm still new so it will take a little time to actually sink in will somebody help, really?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Cinderella Play**

Chapter 5

**I woke up and walked to school **feeling very much like a zombie with breakfast cravings.

I was tired, hungry and dazed- I couldn't sleep last night, just because of my mind revolving around certain thoughts that I shouldn't be thinking about, and the pouring November rain beating down at the windows, constantly knocking on it didn't really help either. It's even raining now.

So I guess you won, stupid pouring acidic beads of water.

But on the bright side, I got my Architect homework done that I had been forgetting about because of the Cinderella Play practice.

"You look tired," Thalia commented, who sat in the chair right next to me. She was in her usual punk style clothes today, and her short, boyish hair seemed extra spiky, as if she'd gelled. "What happened?"

"Lack of sleep happened," I murmured. "I'm exhausted." I slumped into my homeroom chair as I waited for the bell to signal first period.

"Gods, you really gotta stop studying so hard. If you'd like, I'll cover up for you in Greek, so you can sleep." Thalia gave me a thumbs up and I groaned.

"I'll be happy if you did."

"Sure thing!" I thought I heard Thalia squeal. She was _great_ at lying, and she found that talent maybe years ago and even offered lying for classes or other purposes. It was like she revolved the thoughts of her "target" and a snap of her fingers and she's done for you. It was ridiculous, but sometimes, it was handy.

The bell immediately rang and we trudged out of homeroom, Grover and Nico following right behind us with morning daze looks on their faces, just like everyone else. Apparently, lack of sleep blaming on the heavy rain though the night didn't effect just me this morning. Nico looked frustrated, though. He looked even worse than he already does, his shoulders lump and eyes wide, and I thought his dark circles could hit the floor and drag along all across the hall.

"What's up with you?" Thalia asked.

"Hades's been getting on my nerves," Nico said.

"You mean your dad?"

Nico nodded. "Stupid messy rooms."

"What's wrong now?" Thalia asked her cousin. "He wasn't there when I went over to your house."

" Persephone and him have been going out a lot, but he just poofed in yesterday evening when you just went out and told me to clean up the whole house while they went inside their bedroom. I think I spent my night just trying to sort out his underpants." Nico groaned. He stretched and circled his shoulders while loud _crack crack crack _sounds played in.

"Ah, man did you hear that?" Grover said. "That's more worse than my Uncle Ferdinand used to do. Cut it out."

"Sorry. Force of habit."

Thalia put an arm around her cousin's shoulder. "C'mon, Death Breath. We have Geography to go to."

"Ugh, Ms. Walters?"

Thalia muttered a "I don't like her either." and dragged poor Nico through the hall while yelling, "See you guys at Greek!" .

I looked at Grover and we laughed. "I guess it's P.E.?"

"Yeah," Grover held up his crutches. "And I'll be missing out for the ten thousand and first time."

I laughed. "See you there."

He waved and made his way into the hallway and straight to the gym to go sit on the bench for who knows how many times.

I giggled ti myself as I was trying to count them out.

Anyways I got my gym bag with my gym clothes and did the regular- get into the locker room, greet some friends, change, tie hair and run into the gym looking hyper for P.E..

"Listen up, cupcakes!"

Coach Hedge blared again as he lined up in front of him.

Everyone was straightening their gym t-shirts or picking imaginary lint of their sweatpants as Coach Hedge explained the rules and purposes of Dodgeball- again.

Let me explain to you- about Coach Hedge. He was this middle aged guy that always wore a bright orange polo with spotless white sweatpants with matching shoes to go. He always had a megaphone in one hand that was clipped to his belt, and the other on his baseball bat (and we didn't even play baseball) that he likes to throw swings to show how strong he could be. To admit it he could be pretty scary- if not for his five-foot-zero height. The kids always made fun of it and no one took him seriously- just like now. And I can add that he always wants us to learn and "feel" Dodgeball, but I can bet he likes it because he has an obsession with blowing his red whistle around his neck and yelling, _DIE!_, and Dodgeball does a lot of that stuff.

"Coach Hedge?" A guy from the back asked. "Could you use your megaphone, please? I can't hear you very well in the back."

Coach frowned like he couldn't get it but soon looked pleased and grinned that he found an excuse to use it. He clipped it from his belt and pressed his chap lips to the mic. "Alright, listen up cup- _I AM YOUR FATHER._"_  
_

Everyone was confused at first, but we realized something was wrong and everybody started cracking up and giving the kid who asked for the megaphone a slap on the back and high-fives as Coach Hedge's megaphone started blaring out random Darth Vader and barnyard animal sound mix ups.

"What the-" He punched his microphone. "Valdez! _THE PIG SAYS OINK_!"

Even I let out a little giggle. I couldn't help but burst into laughter when it started bursting out random comments about other barnyard animals, so I turned my head away from Coach Hedge's angry face and laughed to myself. I opened my eyes that were closed from lack of laughing and my body suddenly chilled as my eyes connected with adorable blue ones.

Luke was laughing also, but he regained his strength and waved to me and gave me his smile.

I waved back, furiously blushing.

_What is wrong with you? _I asked myself.

I turned back and saw Leo Valdez- the kid good with mechanics and the guy who fixed up Coach's megaphone- getting chased by an angry five foot tall gym coach- and the kids thought it couldn't get any funnier- yelling random comments about Star Wars from his speaker and calling him a cupcake.

The coach told us to play ball while he and Leo Valdez had a long talk at the bleachers with Grover sitting in the middle looking hazardous by the yelling of Coach Hedge.

And I didn't pay any attention to them at the game.

As soon as the bell rang I was sticky and sweaty, so the girls and I took quick showers and practically fought for the hair dryer for what seemed like hours and finally I sprinted out of the gym in my casual clothes, my hair dry and up in a ponytail.

I took out my books out of my locker when I was in the hallway. I also took out my over-sized hoodie and shoved my arms into it; I was getting cold from the shower and the chill of the November air.

My Greek textbook was in my arms and in order when I was about to head for the back door.

"Annabeth!"

I turned around and brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. "Percy," I said.

"Hey," He said. He was at the end of the hallway when he was catching up on me, running a hand through his hair that was still wet from the rain outside. "Next's Greek, right?"

"Right," I said.

He gave me a smile when he reached out into his locker right next to me. I made way.

"You were real good on Dodgeball, you know," He commented while slamming his door shut. "You would've killed thousands if not for the bell."

"How'd you see me?" I laughed. "Practice makes perfect, especially with Coach Hedge."

"I was stopping by," He laughed too. "Well I guess if it's with Coach Hedge, but- whoops!"

Before I could slip, my hand caught the lockers, and it saved my butt from hitting the floor.

"The floor's wet," was all I managed to say before I blushed in embarrassment. I rubbed my shoes against the floor, and I almost slipped again.

Percy had one arm around my waist and his other hand was on my wrist, and I was face-first in his chest.

"Yeah," He said. "You okay?"

I nodded, and I realized what in a position we were so I wriggled out of his grasp. "Sorry," I muttered. "I should have been careful. I've been told clumsy."

"No problem," He said as we walked again. "You can blame the floor."

I hoped I wasn't blushing as much as I felt. So I tried to smooth it out. "Where's Rachel?" I asked.

"She went to the office a minute ago," He said. "Case of the fever. She'll be back."

"Oh," I said. "Well it was raining hard today, and the temperature did drop a lot more than yesterday."

He took a glance at me. "I agree," he said, and stopped in his tracks and observed my face. "Are you tired?"

I rubbed my eyes. "A little. Lack of sleep yesterday," I said. "It was raining too hard."

"Too bad," He started walking. "I couldn't sleep either."

We were at the threshold when the bell rang-and it seemed like a thirty minute break to me, actually- and I took my usual seat next to Thalia, in the back of Nico and Grover.

"Hi," Thalia greeted as I dropped my books onto the table. "How was first period?"

"I had fun dodging and throwing," I said. "How was yours?"

"Talked about geographical locations of storms and their names," Thalia said. "Um, like Typhoons and Hurricanes."

I stared at her with my mouth opened. "You were _paying attention_? Where's Thalia?" I shook her shoulders.

She chuckled. "It wasn't in the textbook. Some kid brought it up when we were about to learn something that had to do with Math," She laughed again. "He was our savior."

"I didn't like it," Nico turned around. "Ms. Walter's voice was still a lullaby."

Thalia frowned. "You have to agree the storm thing was pretty cool."

Nico looked at his cousin in pity, like he couldn't believe she didn't sleep through it when she had the golden time. Instead, she was stuffed with test-free facts.

"Alrighty, class!" Mr. Brunner rolled in on cue. "How are you doing?"

The class shouted replies, and Mr. Brunner nodded. "Great! Now, class, I want you to sit like you did when you were assigned partners with projects."

We were confused for a moment, but the whole class went to the seats assigned as I waved Thalia and the boys goodbye. I went to my seat that I was ordered to take yesterday in the back, Luke sitting there and greeting me with a morning-warming smile, his hair still a little wet from his shower.

"Hi," Luke said.

I smiled back. "Hi."

"Now, I want you to discuss with your partners about your project," He said. "We will not be studying today, because I have some extra grading to do with the sophomore's homework. I expect you class, to behave and discuss."

With that, he took a suitcase that had been on the floor, set it on his lap and wheeled himself into the desk on the left side of the front.

"The break felt like an hour," I said. "I guess it was from the quick shower?"

Luke nodded. "I can relate. I thought it was lunch."

I laughed. "Yeah."

"By the way," He said as he swept his books from his way so that he could face me, leaning on the table with his hand on his cheek. "You were very good at Dodgeball."

"I was told," I said. "Guess I did good today?"

He nodded. "Very."

I swept my books, too, and copied his pose. "Did you do any research on Athena and Hermes?"

"No," He admitted. "I passed out on the couch as soon as I got home from taking Rachel to her place," He looked at me with a blush across his cheeks. "I'm sorry. Did you?"

"No," I said. "I was busy hanging out."

"Oh," He raised his eyebrows. "With who?"

"With Percy," I said, which I noticed right now is with his girlfriend Rachel, and she looked feverish pink and weary. I caught his eyes and he gave me a worrying-for-Rachel smile. I smiled back as I said, "We were practicing lines for the play."

"The Cinderella Play?" He asked. "What's he playing?"

"Prince Charming," I said sheepishly.

"Well," He brushed his hands together. "He's very lucky to be playing with you."

I blushed, and he gave me a smile before he opened his textbook and said, "Why don't we research on our gods, Miss Smart Girl?"

* * *

The rest of the day was in the blur until it was seventh period- Play practice instead of Study Hall. Yay.

Ms. Stacey announced group practice-like she did yesterday- as soon as the bell rang.

Percy and I really wanted Rachel to join us and get her getaway time Drew, but she insisted with a "I can't do that. I'll be stealing all your practice time!". So we let her do it her way, and she gave us a reassuring smile and a thumbs up before going off for Drew, who was sitting in the corner tapping away at her phone.

So we sat down at the usual couch and took out our scripts.

"How was your day?" Percy asked.

"Okay," I said. "You have practice after this, right?"

"Right." He said.

I flipped through the stapled stack of paper. "Then we better start memorizing and practicing. C'mon, page five, please."

* * *

**Eh, I imagined this much longer, and more with a story. Well, too bad.**

**Hi guys, it's me again! I updated-as you can see- the chapter 5 of The Cinderella Play. It seems a little short and doesn't have anything special, but I think Chapter 6 will have a much more story to it. **

**Oh! and guess what I found?**

**More reviews while I was gone! More favorites and followers! Thank you all! I'm very happy!**

**Now I want to tell you two things. **

**First, I updated a new PJO story, and it's called Forget me, not! Please, I insist you check it out. I was very inspired by a movie and this other fanfic, and they sort of mixed up a bit and bam! It was born and typed out from my head XD**

**Second, I made a tumblr! Feel free to follow and ask me questions. I will be updating on the stories on this site, too. **

**Thank you all again, and please remember- follow, favorite, review. Don't be shy!**

**KEEP ON READING! **

**-solstar16**

**Ps. fun fact- It's been only two days since Annabeth met Percy, Rachel and Luke in this story! It's only the beginning, even if it's chapter 5. **

**Haha, stay tuned, everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Cinderella Play**

Chapter 6

**"That was great," Percy said, **with one hand clutching his script and one hand holding a cookie from lunch which he told me that he had saved, the hand that was supposed to be holding a highlighter. Instead the pen was carefully lain on the floor as he chewed and talked at the same time. "You finally memorized two pages of script."

"Yay," I said without soul. "A couple down, thirty eight to go." I glared at him, getting a sudden annoyance. "How come you are the main part _and_ have almost no lines at all?"

"It's because I'm the prince," He said, proudly, giving me a cookied grin. "It's what I do." Well it made sense, at some crazed theory, that is.

"Very funny, Percy." I said, face-palming myself of exhaustion. "Now your turn."

"My turn to what?" He asked, blinking as if to state innocence.

"Your turn to memorize," I said, gaping. "Go ahead, Prince Charming. Page thirty."

"Nooo.." He said, pretending to fall asleep on the head of the couch. "I don't want to." He whined like a little kid in kindergarten. His lazy eyes wandered around the whole classroom and landed on an object somewhere on the room, right behind me. He gazed on it for a second, then his green eyes brightened and his lips curled into a grin. "Looks like I don't have to."

"What do you mean?" I asked, dumbfounded. He was not going to get away with this.

He pointed generously for me with a grin plastered to his face. I had to turn around and match his gaze. As soon as I matched, I saw what he had meant. He was pointing straight to the clock, and I got a little annoyed.

"Really?" I said. "Really? That's not fair!" The clock pointed straight five minutes right before the bell rang.

"All's fair in love and.." He thought for a moment. "Wait, that doesn't make sense in this situation." He thought for a minute, zoning out. "I guess I'll have to practice next time."

"No fair." I said. I crossed my arms and glared.

"Yes fair." He said, grinning. He took the rest of the cookie from his hands and shoved it down his mouth. "We'll do my part tomorrow, first thing the bell rings."

"Fine," I said. "No delays, though."

"Promise." He held out his hand; the pinkie promise that little kids do. But I gladly took it as fair share. His fingers were cold from the rain today. It had been raining quite a lot.

The bell rang and we stood up, and soon enough Rachel and her fiery red hair was beside us, her freckled arm linked with Percy's. "How was practice?" She asked.

"Okay," Percy said. "Annabeth here did most of the stuff, so I'm doing the rest tomorrow."

"Oh, how sweet of you Annabeth," Rachel said. She turned to Percy and gave him a little slap on his arm. "You better do nice tomorrow."

Percy grinned. "Yeah, I will. How was yours?"

"Ugh," Rachel looked around as if glancing for someone. She confirmed coast was clear when she told us, "Horrible, honestly. I couldn't stand it. I bet my money that Drew can't get those small lines memorized by the play. I swear.."

"Well, you have to help her," Percy said, placing a kiss to her hair. "That's what it counts, right?"

I felt like I shouldn't be here. It looked like they were doing the ordinary how-are-you couple stuff, and me, sadly, didn't have a boyfriend. Maybe I should-

"Annabeth!"

All eyes turned to the source of the noise- the door. There, as I turned my eyes, was a blond haired figure, grinning out to me. He took out his phone, showing to me while waving it. "You didn't see my texts."

"Luke!" I said, exciting that he remembered to study. "Oh, what? What texts-"

I immediately got my phone out and did the honors of checking the messages, and sure enough, there were two, all from Luke. They were all the same stuff, asking where I was.

"Oh," I said, putting my phone back. "I'm sorry, Luke. I was going to text you though. Are we still up for the study?"

"Of course," He said. He eyed the couple behind me and said, "Hi guys." He gave them a little wave.

Rachel waved back, giving little comments of greeting, and Percy did the same, except for the waving and enthusiasm. He was weird around this time of period, always. I wonder why.

"Well, do you mind if I take Annabeth away from you guys?" Luke asked, grabbing my arms in a comfortable way. His fingers were warm.

"Not at all," Rachel replied. She tugged Percy's hoodie. "C'mon, Percy. You need to go to practice. Percy?" She waved a hand in front of him, and I realized he had a frown and was zoning out.

He snapped out of his trance. "Yeah. Practice. Right."

"We'll be seeing you later, then, Luke," Rachel said. "I'll see you tomorrow in Greek, Annabeth!"

She passed us, dragging Percy along. As it was his turn to pass, he gave me a look I couldn't recognize, then said, "I'll text you sometime today." and left.

Luke turned to be as the couple passed. "So, my place?"

"Your place." I confirmed, and it was our turn to leave.

* * *

It wasn't a long hour drive or anything, just a short ten minute drive.

It was in the short distance radius of the pizza place, just like he said the other day when we went there; and he obviously knew the shortcuts. We were there in no time.

His house was small, cozy and a first story place. It was colored a bright yellow, and it sure did bring out all the colors of the grass around it. He let me out of his car like a gentleman, and I got out and heard the car door slam before me.

He led me to the door without a word. Luke opened the door to his place and said, "Welcome to the Castellan residence."

I took a look around. The inside was cozy also. "Thanks for the invite." I said, joking back. He just smirked and led me to his room, down the hallway.

His room was on the very end of the hallway. I noticed no one was in the house, there wasn't a voice to invite.

"Is nobody home?" I asked Luke, who opened the door to his room and let me step across the threshold first.

"Nah," He said, closing the door behind him. "I live by myself, actually. I moved out when high school started. I wanted to go to college here, so I figured coming here a little earlier wouldn't hurt. My parents owned this house. Well actually my dad does, and he offered to pay the bills for me until I could get to college to start on my own. They send me calls once in a while, so yeah." He said, turning on the lights and tinkling with a few things. "But I get lonely."

"Then let's take it in a good way," I said, putting my bag against the bed."At least that means you can cook well?"

He smiled and let me take off my coat to hang on next to the desk where the computer was. "Of course. I'm good with spaghetti."

I looked at him and gaped. "Really? I love spaghetti."

He smiled and turned his computer on. "I'm good at other things too."

"Oh?" I said raising my eyebrows. "Like what?"

"Like researching for some Greek Mythology bullshit. We'll have a page up in no time."

"That's good." I said. "Then maybe we'll have some time left."

He popped up the computer and pressed the little on button that soon glowed blue. He made me sit in the comfortable chair-the one that can roll around the floor-while he went somewhere to come back with a hard wooden chair for him to sit. We opened our textbooks and took out our sheets of paper. I took first research and he would write it down.

The website I went to had tons of information; I used to go to it every time. I called out some information, he would suck it in on the screen with my talking, actually trying to understand; then write it down.

"So Athena and Hermes did actually help Perseus," He said while writing the facts on his piece of paper. "You were right. Nothing in the textbook says about it though. We never did find any reference the other day. How'd you know?"

I blushed, scrolling though the page with the mouse to try to keep myself distracted. "Well, you know, my real mom used to read me these stories about them when I was a kid. Eventually got into me. I don't have them anymore, my dad threw them away. But I still have them in my memory.."

"You're amazing," He said, still writing them down. "That's why you get straight A's."

I laughed. "Not all the time."

"Yeah, but," He said. "Wow this is amazing. I'll do the researching now, you write. You must be exhausted."

"Thank you." He took the mouse from me and started typing out _Greek Mythology_ and called out any interesting things about the couple of gods, then _Athena Hermes history_ and the same cycle again. I just had this site I knew, but he was just Googling everything out.

I wrote the last sentence he had for me, and bam- we had three full paragraphs on my sheet of paper, and about five more on his. We had the whole story in a splattered order.

"Wow," I said. "Well that proves your talents of researching Greek Mythology bullshit," I grinned at him. "Time to sort them all out, and then we'll be through."

"Awesome," He said. "Why don't we take a small break then?" He suggested.

"We only have to write them down, it'll take ten minutes." I said, sitting on the bed to reach into my backpack for the actual worksheet.

"Yeah," He said. "And I want to spend that time getting to know you.."

He came up to where I was sitting-the bed- and sat right next to me. This was just like how Percy was like- trying to do the unimportant stuff now and the important stuff later. Yeah, stalling. I almost laughed out loud, but then he would ask me what, and I didn't want to tell him how similar he was with Percy.

He looked at me. "Favorite color?"

Great. His getting to know me was twenty questions too.

"Violet," I said. "What's yours?"

"Mine's gold," He said as he scooted over more closely. "What's your favorite drink?"

"A nice Americano," I said, swallowing.

"I like blueberry G2, as weird as that sounds," He said, leaning in closer. "Favorite subject?"

"Architecture," I said, getting a bit uncomfortable. I wanted to scoot to my right a little farther.

"Mines Social Studies," He shrugged. But his eyes brightened up a second. They were a colorful blue. "Another question. How long did you know me?"

Oh no. I'm sorry, Luke, I'm terrible at noticing people. I gave a quick apologetic smile, tucked my loose hair back my ear sheepishly and said, "That day when we were assigned partners in Greek."

"That short?" His eyebrows were raised like it was shorter than he thought.

"Yeah," I said, blushing. "I'm sorry. I'm very, very terrible at noticing people." _As I said,_ I added silently to myself.

"We were in the same middle school too, Annabeth."

"We were?"

"Yeah," He said. "I mean, I thought the 'seeing you for the first time' thing was just an act."

"Oh," I said. "Well, um, I'm sorry. But it's good to know that you've known me for a long time."

"Heck yeah," He murmured. "Tell you what. I'll tell you one of my secrets, Annabeth."

"Yeah?" I swallowed, noticing how much the gap in between us has thinned. It was getting scary, but I really couldn't do anything, since I thought it would hurt his feelings. I didn't want that, obviously. "What's that?"

"Mmm," He said, taking sudden interest to the bed sheet. "I like you, Annabeth. I liked you from the very beginning of high school."

"I like you too," I said, blushing. "That's what friends do, right? Like each other."

"No," He said, drawing something on the covers, then stopping. I looked down also. "I mean.. I liked you a lot. I never got to say anything to you because I didn't want to bother you. You always seemed so busy."

"What are you trying to say?" I whispered.

"What I'm trying to say is that-" He took a breath. "I like you a lot. More than just a friend."

My head shot up, and I took a sharp take of breath as I startled to how much close we were. I could feel his sweet breath against my lips, my cheek, my nose; my whole face- it was faint, and my heart dropped further to my sleeve, and my cheeks felt hot.

His eyes flickered to my lips as he leaned in.

I closed my eyes out of habit- I mean, this was what they did in movies, I think. It took forever when his lips actually touched mine, but there it was, pressed against my own.

His lips were cool, unlike his warm hands, which were up in my neck.

I pulled back, "Wait-"

I stopped because he was looking at me like he wanted to kiss me for a long, long time.

"Wait," I said, trying to gain control of my thoughts that were running around my head, mostly in panic and confusion. "I think this is a bit-"

But I didn't say more. He said to cut me out, "I like you, Annabeth." He blushed, looking at my lips.

I bit my lip before he pressed his cool lips to mine one more time, and this time, I obliged. When his hand was still on my neck, I didn't think of breaking it again, just because of what I would do to his feelings- I would hurt them.

Instead, I just did the thing I did- wrap my arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

* * *

I just plumped down my bed as soon as I was ridden home back from Luke's car.

_What am I going to do? _I constantly asked myself, feeling a little bit guilty that I had kissed a guy that I barely knew. But this guy knew me so much, it was just painful thinking about it. He had told me that he had liked me from the beginning of high school, and he knew me since middle school!

I didn't know why the hell I was feeling guilty this way. I mean, I liked Luke too, didn't I? He's was nice to me, and I blushed around his comments, right?

But it just didn't feel right.

When I kissed him, I felt like I was in the third person view of this, like I wasn't even related and was just watching, having no affections- just watching. It felt wrong, and right, then wrong- I just couldn't-

After I had some talk with my mom and dad, talking throughout the day; I zoned out enough for them to notice. They asked me what was up, and I didn't answer. Instead I went back up to my personal space. All I keep thinking is the same thing.

Well one kiss didn't make things official, right? I brought my hand up to my lips. I just needed more time, and he could wait...Right?

But the thing was, when I got ready for sleep and got into my sweatpants and over-sized shirt, with my reading glasses and ponytail and all, after I finished up ordering up our project, I couldn't sleep.

And this was probably the second time I had lost sleep just thinking about someone.

This was going to be a long, long night.

And also, a long day for me tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay. I am just sad.**

**This didn't turn out as long as I had expected; and it looks like it doesn't even have a story. **

**Well, I need to apologize for not updating. You know some of those people that update faster in break? Well, I guess I'm not one of those heroes. I realized I hadn't updated in a month, so I decided to type on. XD**

**Oh! and quick commercial! I have these fanfics that I am writing currently- you can check it out on my bio. The one that's going to be posted soon is _Friday, I'm in love._ You can also see the summary there, and the other summaries of the story. I hope you can read it!**

**I also have another story up, it's called _Forget me, not._ It's a RachelxNico fic. **

**Thanks for reading guys, you're the best. And please, it doesn't take a while to _REVIEW_ I would insist and be glad if you left a small comment. Thanks :) It makes my day.**

**For those who had done the three combos- I thank you very much XD**

**KEEP ON READING!**

**-solstar16**

**PS:**

**tumblr- solstar16 (ask me anything. There are updates on The Cinderella Play and Forget me, not)**

**email (feel free to ask questions or suggestions! I would gladly respond)- solstar16**

Oh and did I mention?

Yeah. Lukabeth. I know. I'm not enjoying either, but it's all in the plot. There's all a reason to this. Please wait a little, and you'll get your pleasures. I'm not spoiling though HAHHAHA


	7. NOTICE

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I have a new story up on PJO!**

**Here's what's it about-**

Title: Incomparable

Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were friends, until he got popular and left. Now he's got problems to deal with without Annabeth at his side, so she wonders if he could getaway from those problems back on ice...

HERE'S THE LINK IF YOU'RE INTERESTED!

s/10615428/1/Incomparable (it won't let me post fanfiction . net, so paste after fanfiction . net)

Please give it a read!


End file.
